unterholzfandomcom-20200215-history
10.28.2015
The Seeking - Part 2 Still hearing the scratching on the entrance doors by the animal outside, the party moved further into the temple. Exploring a tunnel in the wall to the left, they came across a nest of giant wolf spiders. While their bites initially seemed harmless, Rinne quickly discovered that the spiders were venomous and not very nice. After the threat was defeated, Rinne felt abused and refused to give Ama a torch to explore a small opening. In Camilla's excitement, she fell down a pit in the area and scraped herself. After receiving a torch from Camilla, Ama explored the small tunnel and found some coins in an old gem inlaid box. Continuing down the main hall, the party managed to identify and avoid the many traps. The final pit in the hallway was 10' square, but each made it over; with Rinne creatively, if not gracefully, using a rope around a torch holder to walk across on the wall. Before entering the flaming door at the end of the hall, they made a right at the intersection and came upon a fire beetle and a room of bookshelves and rotted books. After a bit of work, Rinne managed to catch the fire beetle. Using a leash, she released the beetle, now named George, to light her way. It immediately attacked her, at which point Camilla instantly put an arrow through it. Wanting to preserve the light that it gave off, and the memory of George, Rinne made a necklace from one of the eyes and put the other in her pocket. The beetle out of the way, they looked over the room and found the holder for the Releta Ruby. It was empty, but showed signs of recent tampering. Heading back to the intersection, the group went down the other side path that wrapped around to a door with all of the metal dissolved off of it. Knocking it down, 2 grey oozes were encountered. The grey oozes did little damage to the party, but managed to corrode their weapons and armor slightly. Searching the room, Ama found a small magic ring with a charge of greater healing on it. During a brief rest, Camilla took the lose fire beetle eye (which Rinne had named "George 2", "George 1" being on the necklace) from Rinne's pocket, and saved the sleeping party from a wandering wolf spider. Tired of Rinne's excessive whinning about wanting George 2 back, Camilla stomped on it getting a layer of gooey light on her boot. After heading back to the now no longer flaming door, they walked into what appeared to be the main chamber of worship with four large statues of Bharglblat in the corners. A second member of the original search party was found laying face up on the floor with both arms cut off. Camilla used her knowledge of the Red Cult to identify it as some sort of ritual although not exactly sure what kind. Searching the room, Camilla found a secret door in one wall which the group hastened to explore. Finding a 15 foot long pit in the hallway that appeared to be filled with some sort of ooze, Ama used her climbing gear to go along a narrow edge and get to the other side. Camilla and Rinne elected not to follow. The hall ended a short way after at a shrine to Bharglblat with a single candle. After some hesitation, Ama lit the candle and passed out as Bharglblat spoke to her. Upon awaking, she found that she had received the Mark of Bharglblat. Not quite sure what to do with it, she rejoined Camilla and Rinne. Category:Story